Story Mode Walkthrough (Injustice: Gods Among Us)
This page is a Walkthrough for Injustice: Gods Among Us' Story Mode. Injustice has 12 Chapters of Story Mode, and a total of 49 battles. If you see any missing information, please add it. If you have an idea that you think will make the page better, use the Talk Page and start a topic, that will allow everyone to discuss it before adding it. You can use the "Content" tab to find a specific chapter if you need to. Chapter 1: Batman (Prime Universe) In general: Batman is the first playable character in Story Mode. You are going to want to stay close to your opponent when you are being Batman, since he doesn't have any good ranged attacks. His most useful moves are probably his '''Straight Grapple', which can be Meter Burned so you can do follow up combos, and his Sky Grapple attack, which allows you to pull down your opponent from the air (it can also be Meter Burned to do follow up combos). You are going to want to add the grapple attacks into your combos though, since the grapple attacks move pretty slow across the screen.'' 'Fight 1' Vs Deathstroke (Prime Universe): '''While investigating the Joker's disappearance from Arkham Asylum, Batman is ambushed by Deathstroke. Deathstroke is mercenary armed with many weapons. His special moves consist of sword and gun attacks, swords best at close combat and guns best for ranged attacking. His character trait allows his gun attacks to be unblockable for a brief period of time, so be mindful of that. The fight takes place in the '''Cell Block '''of Arkham. Some interactables include Poison Ivy's poison flowers and Mr. Freeze's pipe which freezes opponents. As a gadget user, Batman can plant explosives on the nearby TV Monitors to blow up your foes. There is a stage transition on the right that will send the opponent to the '''Mess Hall. 'Fight 2' Vs Bane (Prime Universe): '''After defeating Deathstroke, Batman arrives at the Watchtower to provide support to his fellow heroes, who are under attack by Lex Luthor and his allies. Lex sends Bane after you, and the battle begins. Bane is an incredibly strong villain who excels at close range combat. He is not very good at ranged attacking, but he is a Power User, so he can throw things at you. Bane can pump himself up with Venom to make his attacks stronger. Try to dodge his attacks when he does this, because eventually it will wear off and he will become weakened for a short time. When weakened he deals less damage and takes more damage, so hit him with everything you have. The more Venom Bane uses, the weaker he will become during the cool down. The fight takes place in the '''Bridge '''of the Watchtower, so a globe and a console can be exploded to harm Bane. A Sentry Bot will hover above the fight, and can be thrown at opponents. On the left side of the stage, a button can be pressed to ignite your enemy using thrust from a spaceship. Also on the left side, a stage transition can be used to send your foe into the '''Reactor. 'Fight 3' Vs Lex Luthor (Prime Universe): '''Now that Bane has been taken down, Lex attacks you himself. This fight begins with a mini-game, in which Lex charges at you while you push prompted buttons to throw batarangs at him. When Lex reaches Batman, the fight begins. Lex is a character with ranged and melee attacks. Lex's two most deadly attacks are the Gravity Pull, which pulls in towards him, and the Orbital Strike, which sends down weapons from above to hite you. Both are very hard to dodge and make Lex a formidable opponent. The fight is still in the '''Bridge, so all interactables are the same. 'Fight 4' Vs The Joker: '''Lex reveals that he gave a bomb to the Joker, who plans to detonate it in Metropolis. As the heroes race to stop him, they are mysteriously transported to Gotham. Batman wakes up to discover that he and the Joker are in Metropolis still, and the two battle it out. Like Lex Luthor, the Joker is good at ranged and close combat. His Gun and Rolling Laughing Gas are good from a distance, and his Crowbar and Acid Blossom can be used up close. This fight takes place on the '''Street '''of Metropolis. On the left side, a Yellow Car can be bounced off of/exploded, and the same goes for a Hovering Car that is on the right. There is an armed Regime soldier who will shoot anyone hit in the air near him. On the right side of the stage, a stage transition can be performed to send the opponent up to the '''Rooftop. A second stage transition can be performed on the right side of the Rooftop that will send foes down to the Museum. Chapter 2: Green Lantern In general: Green Lantern's most useful attacks are probably his '''Lantern's Might' attack, which can be used to grab opponents and slam them into the ground (can be Meter Burned to allow for follow up combos), and his Oa's Rocket attack, which will shoot a projectile at his opponent, but can also be done in the air, and his a Meter Burned version to allow for follow up combos (if you are close enough). His Minigun attack, if Meter Burned, is good for chipping away an opponent's health if they are blocking. It's a good idea to always activate his Green Lantern's Light character trait when you can, since it allows you to deal additional damage.'' 'Fight 1' Vs Raven 'Fight 2' Vs Cyborg (Injustice Universe) 'Fight 3' Vs Sinestro 'Fight 4' Vs Yellow Lantern Chapter 3: Aquaman (Prime Universe) In general: 'Fight 1' Vs The Flash 'Fight 2' Vs Shazam 'Fight 3' Vs Aquaman (Injutsice Universe) 'Fight 4' Vs Ares Chapter 4: The Joker In general: 'Fight 1' Vs Batman (Prime Universe) 'Fight 2' Vs Harley Quinn 'Fight 3' Vs Hawkgirl 'Fight 4' Vs Damian Wayne Chapter 5: Green Arrow In general: 'Fight 1' Vs Solomon Grundy 'Fight 2' Vs Killer Frost 'Fight 3' Vs Wonder Woman (Injustice Universe) 'Fight 4' Vs Black Adam Chapter 6: Cyborg (Prime Universe) In general: 'Fight 1' Vs Deathstroke (Injustice Universe) 'Fight 2' Vs Lex Luthor (Injustice Universe) 'Fight 3' Vs Catwoman 'Fight 4' Vs Cyborg (Injutsice Universe) Chapter 7: Deathstroke (Injustice Universe) In general: 'Fight 1' Vs Shazam 'Fight 2' Vs The Flash 'Fight 3' Vs Killer Frost 'Fight 4' Vs Wonder Woman (Injutsice Universe) Chapter 8: Batman (Injustice Universe) In general: 'Fight 1' Vs Catwoman 'Fight 2' Vs Damian Wayne 'Fight 3' Vs Green Arrow 'Fight 4' Vs Yellow Lantern Chapter 9: Lex Luthor (Injustice Universe) In general: 'Fight 1' Vs Harley Quinn 'Fight 2' Vs The Joker 'Fight 3' Vs Hawkgirl 'Fight 4' Vs Shazam Chapter 10: The Flash (Injustice Universe) In general: 'Fight 1' Vs Yellow Lantern 'Fight 2' Vs Solomon Grundy 'Fight 3' Vs Sinestro 'Fight 4' Vs Green Arrow Chapter 11: Wonder Woman (Prime Universe) In general: 'Fight 1' Vs Bane (Injutsice Universe) 'Fight 2' Vs Ares 'Fight 3' Vs Raven 'Fight 4' Vs Wonder Woman (Injustice Universe) 'Fight 5' Vs Batman (Injustice Universe) as Batman (Prime Universe) Chapter 12: Superman (Prime Universe) In general: 'Fight 1' Vs Black Adam 'Fight 2' Vs Aquaman (Injustice Universe) 'Fight 3' Vs Doomsday 'Fight 4' Vs Superman (Injustice Universe) Story Mode Completion Award Completing Injustice's Story Mode will unlock the Godfall Superman skin. Beating every battle in Story Mode will also give you XP, which will allow you to Level Up. Leveling Up allows you to earn Access Cards to unlock things like Music, Concept Arts, and more in the Archives. You can also earn Armory Keys, which will allow you to unlock an alternate costume of your choice in the Archives. Keep in mind, that the Ultimate Edition version of the game already has all alternate costumes and battle modes unlocked from the beginning. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us